Ramyun and Kimchi
by blackorange
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/AU/Fluff/Romance] Summary: He is fine eventhough he must eat ramyun and kimchi everyday as long as he is with his lovely lover


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me."**

**Title: Ramyun and Kimchi**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Based on story: pengalaman kembarannya author yg lagi makan mie ayam tiba2 inget yunjae xDDD LOLs trus cerita ke author gimana fluffy-nya mereka klo lg makan mia ayam(?) maka lahir lah ini ff  
Rating : K+  
Pairing Cast : Yunjae**

**Genre : fluff~~~ romance  
Length this chapter : 3 pages MsW**

* * *

Di awal tahun seperti ini, musim dingin masih menyelimuti kota Seoul. Salju-salju putih bahkan masih bisa terlihat di sisi jalan –walau tak sebanyak pada bulan Desember. Tapi, setidaknya salju-salju itu cukup membuat basah sepatu sneaker seseorang yang berdiri di samping tiang traffic lamp –menunggu traffic lamp bagi penyebrang jalan berubah warna menjadi hijau. Orang itu menunduk, dan mendapati salju yang mencair itu merembes ke dalam sneaker putih yang sol sepatunya yang berlubang. Orang itu mengerang pelan ketika air rembesan itu menyerap ke dalam kaos kaki tebalnya hingga akhirnya menyentuh kulit kaki yang sensitif.

Orang itu mundur selangkah untuk menghindari penyerapan air yang lebih banyak lagi. Kini kakinya mati rasa. Bahkan dia tidak bisa merasakan, apakah dia mempunyai jari-jari kaki atau tidak.

"Ish~" dumelnya pelan sambil menyapu hidung mancungnya yang memerah karena hawa dingin dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Tangannya juga seperti mati rasa, karena dia lupa membawa sarung tangan berbahan wol berwarna abu-abu favoritnya.

Setelah seharian bekerja part time di tiga tempat –dari pagi hingga malam, yang dia butuhkan hanyalah kembali ke apartemen kecil yang dia sewa dengan hasil jerih payahnya setelah tiga bulan bekerja part time dan dia sudah meninggali apartemen itu hampir 3 tahun lamanya. Walaupun mungkin terlihat sedikit kumuh dan agak sempit, setidaknya tempat tinggalnya itu terasa nyaman dan hangat. Orang itu sangat suka suasana di apartemennya.

Orang itu melangkahkan kakinya menyebrangi zebra cross ketika lampu bagi penyebrang jalan sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau. Walaupun jarum jam sudah menunjuk pada angka jam 11 malam, tapi kota Seoul tidak pernah terlihat sepi. Setidaknya, untuk ukuran waktu yang cukup larut ini, masih terlihat ramai oleh orang.

Orang itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya lebar-lebar. Hanya butuh berjalan sekitar 7 menit dari jalan besar tadi untuk tiba di apartemennya. Tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket yang dia kenakan. Kepulan uap putih terlihat di sekitar hidungnya yang mancung seiring dia menghembuskan napasnya. Entah mengapa, mala mini terasa sangat dingin sekali. Mungkin akan turun salju mala mini. Mungkin. Tebaknya sambil menatap langit malam kota Seoul yang tidak terlihat bintang satupun.

Orang itu tersenyum lebar ketika dirinya sudah tiba di depan gedung 3 lantai itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai 3 –dimana kamarnya berada. Dia sudah tidak sabar melihat seseorang yang akan menyapanya nanti.

Orang itu membuka pintu kayu bercat putih yang ada dihadapannya dan seketika itu juga dia mencium sesuatu yang membuat perutnya berbisik pelan. Hawa hangat itu seketika menyelimutinya ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemennya sambil melepaskan sepatu sneaker-nya yang sudah berlubang dan menyimpannya di rak sepatu di samping pintu masuk.

"Welcome home, Yunho~" sapa seseorang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum lembut padanya. Orang yang lebih kecil darinya dengan kulit putih seputih salju, rambut hitam legam seperti mutiara, dan mata besar yang bulat dan hitam menyambutnya dengan hangat. Seketika itu juga, Yunho bisa kembali merasakan kakinya yang mati rasa.

Yunho menarik orang itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium lembut keningnya. "I'm home Jae~" jawab Yunho sambil merasakan kehangatan tubuh orang yang ada di dalam pelukannya. Orang itu membalas pelukan Yunho.

"Masuklah~ aku memasakan ramyun untukmu. Aku tahu, kau pasti lapar." Ucap Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menyuruh Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka. Ya, apartemen mereka.

" –tapi, tidak apa 'kan kalau hanya ramyun dan kimchi?" lirih Jaejoong sambil sedikit menunduk. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian berdecak pelan.

"Apapun itu, pasti akan kumakan sekalipun kau memasaknya dengan racun tikus." Ucap Yunho sedikit menggoda Jaejoong. Jaejoong memukul pelan lengan Yunho dan tersenyum padanya, kemudian menarik lengan Yunho untuk masuk ke ruang tengah –dimana sebuah meja duduk berukuran 60x60cm berada di tengah-tengahnya dan sebuah panci yang masih mengepulkan asapnya berada di atas meja itu. Yunho duduk di salah satu sisi meja itu, kemudian Jaejoong masuk kedalam dapur untuk mengambil semangkok kimchi yang tadi dibuatnya.

Walaupun mungkin, Yunho lebih sering memakan ramyun dan kimchi saja, tapi setidaknya dia merasa lebih dari bahagia jika itu dilakukannya bersama Jaejoong –kekasih Yunho yang selama 3 tahun ini sudah mencuri hatinya. Yunho tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Jaejoong begitu sibuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka yang sederhana itu. Jaejoong menyadari tatapan Yunho dan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menyiapkan semangkok ramyun untuk Yunho. Yunho menghentikan lengan Jaejoong yang sedang mengambil ramyun di dalam panci. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kita makan disini saja." Ucap Yunho sambil mengambil mangkok kecil yang dipegang Jaejoong dan meletakannya di samping panci ramyun yang masih mengepulkan asap putihnya dan aroma khas ramyun rasa kari. Jaejoong mengerti maksud Yunho. Sudah lama mereka tidak makan ramyun langsung dari pancinya seperti yang sering mereka lakukan dulu. Jaejoong tertawa pelan.

"Ini romantis." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengaduk ramyun di dalam panci yang membuat Yunho tertawa karenanya.

"Tentu saja. Jauh lebih romantis dari makan malam di restaurant hotel bintang lima." Ucap Yunho sambil mengambil sumpitnya dan mengaduk ramyun –mengikuti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjepit ramyun disumpitnya dan mengangkatnya sambil meniupinya dengan perlahan, lalu mengarahkan sumpitnya ke depan mulut Yunho. Dengan senang hati Yunho membuka mulutnya dan memasukan ramyun yang disodorkan Jaejoong padanya.

"Sluurrp~ ini jauh lebih enak dari bulgogi." Komentar Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Yunho melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Jaejoong padanya. Jaejoong menerima suapan dari Yunho.

Mereka memakan ramyun dan kimchi itu sambil mengobrol tentang bagaimana hari-hari mereka ketika bekerja dan juga sedikit candaan yang dilakukan keduanya di malam yang masih terasa dingin. Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat senyum Jaejoong. Hanya Jaejoong lah alasan yang membuat apartemennya terasa nyaman dan hangat. Mungkin, dia akan berpendapat sama dengan orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa apartemen ini terlihat kumuh dan tidak nyaman untuk ditinggali. Tapi, selama 3 tahun tinggal disini, Yunho tidak pernah sekalipun tidak merasa nyaman.

Jaejoong memakan ramyunnya lagi, begitu juga dengan Yunho yang meyeruput ramyun di dalam panci. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka memakan ramyun yang sama. Jaejoong dan Yunho saling tatap ketika ramyun yang mereka makan, kini seperti jembatan penghubung antara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Jaejoong hendak memutuskannya dengan sumpit, namun pergerakan tangan Yunho jauh lebih cepat. Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong sambil terus menatapnya.

Perlahan, Yunho memakan ramyun yang seperti jembatan itu, yang membuat jarak wajahnya dan wajah Jaejoong semakin mendekat. Jaejoong pun melakukan hal yang sama yang membuat jembatan ramyun itu perlahan menghilangkan jaraknya, dan seketika itu juga bibir mereka bertemu. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan bibir Yunho yang berada di atas bibirnya. Perlahan, tangan kanan Yunho memegang belakang kepala Jaejoong dan mulai memiringkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir merah cherry Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Ciuman lembut itu membuat keduanya merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Rasa hangat dan nyaman yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh mereka berdua. Ciuman yang terasa manis dan asin seperti kari itu membuat Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dan tertawa. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya heran ketika melihat Jaejoong tertawa.

"Ugh.. ini ciuman dengan rasa yang paling aneh yang pernah kurasakan." Ucap Jaejoong disela-sela tawanya. Yunho ikut tertawa dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap kimchi yang masih tersisa dimangkok. Kemudian mengambil kimchi itu dengan sumpit dan menggigit ujung kimchinya.

"Mau coba dengan rasa yang lain?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil menggigit ujung kimchi. Jaejoong menatap Yunho skeptis, kemudian tersenyum sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menggigit ujung kimchi yang satunya yang membuat sawi putih itu terlihat seperti jembatan diantara 2 bibir yang mengigit ujung-ujungnya. Perlahan, mereka memakan kimchi itu yang membuat jarak bibir keduanya semakin menipis dan hingga akhirnya, 2 pasang bibir itu bertemu kembali.

-FIN-

hope you like and enjoy it ^^

thank you~


End file.
